shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins: Wild
|runtime=1 Hour, 14 Minutes |released=*1 March 2018 *17 April 2018 |previous=Shopkins: World Vacation |next=Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! }} Shopkins: Wild is the 2018 Shopkins film. Production Development Shopkins: Wild alongside the fourth series, mark the third major reboot of the franchise, following the introduction of the Shop Team in the first series and the show switching over to full CGI in Shopkins: Chef Club. Both productions were the result of the market research Moose Toys conducted with audiences around the globe. It was about how Moose Toys could keep Shopkins relevant in a competitive market, as well as reversing declining toy sales. The one suggestion Moose Toys was intrigued with came from a child declaring that "Jessicake is a Shoppie but she never really goes anywhere." This evolved into Jessicake travelling around Pawville and learning about different cultures. Plot Synopsis Find your 'Wild Style' and come on a totally Pawesome adventure to Pawville to meet the Shoppets! When famous movie stars, Scarletta Gateau and Rubie Blaze recruit the Shopville gang to save the Shoppets, they journey through the jungle and find the amazing world of Pawville. But Pawville and the Shoppets definitely don't need saving and suddenly nothing Scarletta says is as it seems! What's going on? Can the Shopkins, Shoppies and Shoppets rally together to solve the mystery? Find your tribe and get ready for a Wild adventure like no other! Characters Shoppies *Donatina *Jessicake *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Scarletta Gateau (debut) *Mystabella (debut) *Zoe Zoom Shopkins *Apple Blossom *Bianca Banana (debut) *Buncho Bananas *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lippy Lips Shoppets *Bunny Bow *Duncan *Minty Paws *Pupkin Cake *Rubie Blaze *Bruce, Clover and Spike *Foxy Lemons *Rainbow Sparkle Locations *Shopville **The Movie Theater **Scarletta Tower **Town Square **Small Mart **Mystabella's House *The Jungle *Pawville **The Coney Island Disco Treehouse **City Hall **Scarletta Gateau's Hideout **Pawville Cinema Cast *Kate Murphy as Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Apple Blossom, and Cheeky Chocolate *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Abby Trott as Donatina *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas *Laura Stahl as Scarletta Gateau *Philece Sampler as Rubie Blaze *Arielle Tuliao as Peppa-Mint (Singing Voice) *Allegra Clark as Mystabella *Mark Whitten as Bruce and Spike *Sarah Williams as Bianca Banana *Rebecca Davis as Duncan and Clover *Ryan Bartley as Bunny Bow and Pupkin Cake *Jackie Lastra as Minty Paws Songs *Why Not Go Wild! *Me Hiding Inside *Why Not Go Wild! (Reprise) *Inside Out Bonus Features Sing along to: *Why Not Go Wild! *Me Hiding Inside *Why Not Go Wild Reprise In Other Languages Main Article: International Shopkins: Wild Trivia *This movie ties in with the fourth series. *Production on this special began in February 2017 and ended in March 2018. *This is the second musical special, with the first being Shopkins: World Vacation. *This special takes place between the episodes Go Cheeky! and Hey! Listen!. *An image of Jessicake from this special is re-used on the spine of the DVD release of the next special, Shopkins: Tiki Beach Vacation. *Laura Stahl, Sarah Anne Williams, Ryan Bartley, Jackie Lastra, Mark Whitten, Rebecca Davis, Philece Sampler, Arielle Tuliao, and Allegra Clark join the voice cast. *The special was shown in select cinemas: **In the US at Edaville Railroad on 19th August 2018. **In Australia, Hoyts and Event Cinemas previewed the special 1-3 times everyday between 31st August - 6th September 2018 and on 9th, 10th and 12th September 2018. *The Special aired on TV: **On PBS Kids on 17th November 2018 in the US. **On Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2019. It was later also repeated on Milkshake! on Easter Sunday, 1st April 2019. **On ABC Kids in Australia on New Year's Eve, 2018 and again on Christmas Day, 2019. **On Cartoonito UK on Saturday 8th September 2018. **On Nickelodeon split into three half hour blocks on 2nd July - 4th July 2018. Since the special was an hour and fourteen minutes, some scenes and the Shopkin Roll Call had to be removed to fit the time slot. Treehouse also aired the three-part version of the movie on 14th November - 16th November 2018. *References to the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Jessicake Comes to Breakfast and The Adventure Begins are made. *There are a few references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. *This is one of four Shopkins films currently available on iTunes and Google Play in the US. *This special marks the first of a few things: **The first special animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first special produced by Mattel Creations. **The first special where Cheeky Chocolate is voiced by Kate Murphy in the UK and US. **The first appearance of the salt vans in CGI and their first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Best Friends. **The first time that tankers have had faces since the fourth series episode, Toad Stands By. **The first time the Mainland diesels have spoken, as two of them speak in this special. **The first time the Troublesome Trucks all have their own unique voices, as opposed to all being voiced by one person. **The first appearance of Vicarstown Goods Yard since the first series episode, Tenders and Turntables, which was also its debut appearance. **Rainbow Bite's first appearance since the eighteenth series episode, Chico Pyramid the Humbug. **Jem Cole's first speaking role since the fifth series episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. **Trevor's first speaking role in a special. **The first special since Shopkins: Chef Club not to include the French narration on the US DVD. *This special also marks the last of a few things: **Mark Moraghan's last special as narrator. **The last special to air on PBS Kids in the US. **The last special to date produced and released before the series it takes place after. **The last special to have DVD to be released in the US to-date. *From this special onwards, the Shopkins, Shoppies, and Shoppets perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions, which while debuting in earlier CGI series, were made more prominent as of this special. The special also introduced new comedic devices, which carry on after Series 21. *The events of this special are mentioned by Strawberry Kiss in Shopkins: Tiki Beach Vacation during the song, Where in the World is Jessicake? *At the end of the film, the songs The Journey Never Ends and Shopkin Roll Call were included at the end to fill in the timeslot. Goofs *Gavin Ebedes is uncredited for being supervising editor on DVD and theatrical end credits. However he is credited on the PBS Kids end credits. *The visuals and audio of the UK/Australian release are out of sync. *At several times throughout the special, the Shopkins keep losing their wild style decorations. *During "The Most Important Thing is Being Friends," Mystabella can be heard singing before she visually does. In Other Languages Category:Movies